Metal
If Metal was the next element Metal would be a rare element, it will cost 650 gems/diamonds. Statistics * Damage - High * Defense - Above-Average * Speed - Low Spells Iron Bash "User flies up into the air then crashes down dealing high damage to nearby players" * Iron Bash is a Close-Range spell which the user floats up in the air then crashes down dealing 300 - 350 damage to nearby players and stunning them aswell in a medium-large radius. * You usually fly up in the air at medium speeds and crash down, there is a slim chance you can get recoil damage of 25 or 30, This spell consumes 350 mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Mechanical Laser "User fires a grey laser dealing high damage, stun, and blindness" * Mechanical Laser is a Slow-Fast Projectile Spell which the user fires dealing 275 - 300 damage, this spell can be charged. * Charged for 0.5 seconds - Deals 285 - 310 damage. * Charged for 1 second - Deals 300 - 325 damage. * Charged for 1.5 seconds - Bigger blast, faster and extended lifespan. * Charged for 2 seconds - Deals 310 - 335 damage. * Charged for 2.5 seconds - Deals 325 - 350 damage. * Charged for 3 seconds - Bigger blast, faster and extended lifespan. * While this spell charges, you are doing the same animation as Glaze Whail, upon the blast triggers, it shoots out metal blocks and has a hammer bashing sound effect, the beam also appears shiny, and has a transparent white coat around the metal energy, This spell consumes 275 mana and has a 5 second cooldown. Hydraulic Crusher "User kicks the victim back then the victim gets crushed by hydraulic presser dealing high damage" * Hydraulic Crusher is a Contact Spell which the user kicks back the victim then the victim gets crushed by a hydraulic presser from thin air dealing 350 - 375 damage, This spell has a small radius, just as small as Neutron Punch! * The Hydraulic Presser will appear from thin air, it wont apepar high up, but it appears above the victim's head, the hydraulic presser's end will have like a ripull effect, This spell consumes 375 mana and has a 10 second cooldown. Corpus Metallum "User gets coated in metal absorbing most of the attacks and having a minor boost in damage" * Corpus Metallum is a Body-Transportation spell which the user will be coated in shiny light grey metal absorbing most of the attacks, your defense will have a major increase, absorbing 75% of the damage, you will have a minor boost in damage, 10% more damage, while speed will have a little change, you will be 5% slower, you will have this effect for 30 seconds. * This spell is very usefull in tight situations, and can be pretty annoying for players who are attacking a victim but the victim uses this spell, This spell consumes 450 mana and has a 60 second cooldown. Mechanical Mayhem "User rides on a large tank which the tank shoots 5 misiles dealing medium damage and firing a large missiles dealing high damage in a large radius" * Mechanical Mayhem is The Ultimate which the user rides on a large tank which the tank will fire 5 missiles dealing 50 - 75 damage in a medium radius then fires a big missile dealing 225 - 350 damage, this equals to 600 damage. * The blasts are different, the blasts will just make large white fire exploding then goes to the ground, this will leave a black spot making steam, then it fades away for some short time, This spell consumes 1000 mana and has a 100 second cooldown.